


Settle This In Smash!

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tickling, tickle fight, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: Soul, Black Star, and Kid play Smash Brothers. Shenanigans Ensue.
Kudos: 10





	Settle This In Smash!

If there was one thing Black Star was, it was Competitive.

Maybe a tad too competitive.

It started out innocently enough. He and his friends were sitting on the Soul’s couch, joy-cons in hand as they battled it out across a random Smash Bros. arena. Soul, who had picked Link, was currently in the lead. His character raced across the screen, using every button combo he knew to make his friends suffer. Black Star, who had picked Greninja for the fight, kept his friend on his toes, matching each solid hit with one of his own.

In the corner of the screen, a lone Kirby just kinda stood there, for Death the Kid really didn’t know how to play Smash that well and joined only because the others insisted. After realizing there was no chance for him, he simply took to admiring the symmetry of Kirby instead.

The end of the match was coming, and Black Star felt himself start to sweat. The competitive side of him was starting to rear its head, especially as Greninja’s health started to lessen more and more. One good hit, and it was all over.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Assassin rule no. 1: Silence.

Black Star leaned forward in his seat, eyes never leaving the screen. Beside him, Soul was getting ready to attack, victory within reach.

Assassin rule no. 2: Transpositional Thinking

He watched Soul from his peripheral vision, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike. That’s when it happened. Soul leaned forward, just about to press the attack button. Leaving himself completely vulnerable.

Assassin rule no. 3: Strike!

“Gotcha no-AH!” Soul let out a squawk and reeled back, Black Star’s hand clamped down just under his ribcage. joy-con forgotten, Soul writhed and squirmed, trying desperately not to laugh as he clawed at the offending hand. “B-B-Black Star! C-Cuhut it out!” He grunted, a reluctant smile forming on his face.

The Assassin laughed joyfully, his own original plan forgotten as he added a second hand, squeezing Soul’s sensitive sides with fresh vigor. “Muahahha! Face the wrath of the greatest assassin, Black Star!” The blue haired boy cackled gleefully as he tickled his friend, effectively pinning him against the couch.

“Pffft! Ehahahahha! B-Blaahhahahack Stahahahar! Noohoohhoo tihihiihihckling!” Soul tried to hold them in, but the giggles were determined to flood out, and once he started, there was no stopping them. He tried to fight back, but everytime he went in to fight, Black Star simply moved his hands to another tickle spot, making him shoot back down with a squeak. “Yes, tickling! You thought you could beat the great Black Star, but you are sorely mistaken!”

Kid, who was sitting on Soul’s other side, watched the pair with a look of mild disgust. “Honestly, Black Star! If you’re going to tickle him, at least do it symmetrically!” He put down his own joy-con and turned to face the pair, narrowly avoiding a flying limb. “I suppose I could help you in this case.” With that, he scoped Soul up from behind, both hands scribbling into his armpits.

Soul full body spasmed and let out a shriek of laughter, his squirming growing anew. “WHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAIT! NOHOOHOHOT YOOHOHOHOOHU TOOHOHOOHO!” At this point, his cheeks were flushed a bright pink, eyes squeezed shut with tears of mirth. Black Star grinned, relishing Soul’s laughter. “Hehe, look how red you are, Soul!” Finally deciding to give him a break, the assassin leaned across the cackling weapon and whispered something to Kid. The meister blinked, before a rather cheeky grin crossed his face. “Fine by me. Just try to aim towards the center.”

Soul, who was relishing the momentary breather, barely processed what was going on until Kid gathered his wrists, keeping his arms up and out of the way. “Hehe...w-what are you doing?” He asked, giggles escaping his lips. Black Star simply grinned before getting into position, lowering himself upon Soul.

It took a minute, but Soul soon realized just what was about to happen. “Ehehehahahaha! N-No! Dohohohoont!” He pleaded, though his struggles to escape were half hearted at best. He could only giggle in anticipation as Blackstar loved his hoodie, exposing his stomach. “We’re almost done, Soul. Just one more thing!” With that, he took an enormous breath before blowing the loudest, most obnoxious raspberry he could onto his bore friend’s bare tum.

Soul would later make the argument that he did not squeal, but rather let out a “cool guy series of yells.” The weapon could only scream with laughter as Blackstar blew one after the other, laughing between each one. “Sorry, Soul! Kid said aim for the middle! You keep wiggling around!” Even Kid was starting to grin at Soul’s infectious giggles, greatly amused to see the self proclaimed “cool guy” snort and giggle like a child.

Eventually, Black Star did finally stop, and both he and Kid released Soul from his torment. The shark tooth boy immediately curled up on himself, residue giggles and laughs escaping his lips. “Hehe...heh...n-not cool…” He got out, with made his friends smile. Just then, the TV rang out- the time on the match was over. “The Winner Is..Kirby!” The announcer said making Black Star’s jaw drop. “WHA?” He cried, looking towards Kid, who was also in shock. “I guess I had more lives left…” He said, not liking the look forming on Black Star’s face. “Erm...Black Star? No need to be hasty…” He said as he backed away.

“Kid. Prepare to die!” The Assassin cried, giving chase as the reaper scrambled out of the room, already knowing what was gonna happen. As his friends ran off to continue their game, Soul let out a sleepy yawn and stretched out across the couch, settling in for a nap. “I’ll get him back later…” He murmured, falling asleep just as Kid’s own laughter filled the space around them.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! I've been really into Soul Eater lately and just couldn't resist writing for the fandom!


End file.
